pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swap And Switch
'''Swap And Switch '''is the ninteenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, on their way to the S.S. Anne. Jill: I can't wait to get onto the S.S. Anne! I absolutly love sailing! Scott: Yep! I've never been on a boat before. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: The only problem is we need tickets... The group approaches a large area, filled with Pokemon. Scott: What's this? Jill: It looks like a Pokemon Swap Meet to me... Scott: A Pokemon Swap Meat! WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANNA SWAP MEAT!? Jill: No... Meet. Not Meat. M.E.E.T. It is basically a gathering to trade Pokemon. They go into the area, where everyone is advertising loudly. Boy: I GOT A NICE DODUO! ANYONE WANNA TRADE!? The Doduo bites him in the hand. Girl: I'm not trading anything for THAT Doduo! Man: Ha! Some idiot traded me their charizard for my MAGIKARP! HA! THAT IDIOT! Woman: Exeggute? Does anyone have an Exeggute? A young girl walks over to Scott, holding a Voltorb. Girl: Ooh! Are those YOUR Eevee and Bulbasaur? Scott: Yep! Girl: Wanna trade any of those for my Voltorb? The Voltorb glows red, and it blows up, and covers the girl and itself with smoke. Girl: He doesn't normally do that!. The girl coughs. Scott: Um... No thanks. The girl wipes her face, and pulls out three Pokeballs, and releases a Rattata, a Meowth, and a Seel. Girl: How about for my other Pokemon? The Girl returns Voltorb to its ball, and shows off her other Pokemon. Scott: No thank you. I don't wanna trade my Pokemon! Girl: Come on! Let me see your other Pokemon! Scott: Fiiine. Scott releases his Squirtle, Abra, and Octilery out of their ball. Octillery: Octo! Girl: OOH! OOOOOH! IS THAT A JOHTO POKEMON? Scott: Yep. He's pretty cool! Girl: TRADE IT FOR MY SEEL! Scott: NO!! Girl: Fine. You don't know what you're missing. My Seel knows GROWL! Scott: Well Woop-Dee-Doo! The girl takes her Pokemon, and walks away. Jill: Hey Scott! Scott: Yeah? Jill: I'm gonna go around and try to see if anyone is selling S.S. Anne tickets! Scott: Okay! Jill: You MAY wanna keep ALL of your Pokemon in their balls, because you wouldn't want them getting lost. This place is pretty crowded. Scott: Okay! Scott returns all of his Pokemon to their balls, including Eevee and Bulbasaur, who appear to resist it, and he walks through a crowd of people. Scott: Excuse me. Lemme uh, squeeze by here. Move! A man in a suit and tie approaches Scott. Man: See my Jynx here? It has the shiniest hair ever! Scott notices the Jynx, with extra long hair. Scott: Um... Yeah, that is pretty shiny. Man: Wanna trade it? Scott: No... Boy: DOES ANYONE WANNA TRADE FOR A GRAVELER? Scott: Wait.... Is that? Scott pushes his way through the croud, and comes across the boy advertising his Graveller. Scott: Tony! Tony turns, and looks directly at Scott. Tony: Scott? What are you doing here, trying to get better Pokemon? Hmph. Not surprised. Your Pokemon are pretty bad. Scott: NO! My Pokemon are great! Tony: You wish. Scott: Why are YOU trading you Graveller!? Tony: I'm just trading it so it will evolve. THEN I'll trade back. Scott: What do you mean? Tony: Pfft. Idiot. Some Pokemon only evolve if you trade them. Scott: Oh.. Many people are heard, advertising their Pokemon, or asking if anyone has a certain Pokemon. Scott: How do you even trade? Tony: Well... I actually don't know... I haven't traded yet... Scott: Ha! Tony: Oh don't go bragging, YOU don't know how to battle! Scott: Whatever.... Tony: Well... I think I'd better heal my Pokemon up. They could use a little training, but they need to be healed first. Scott: I'll do that too. I haven't healed my Eevee. She went through a tough match, but we managed to beat Sabrina. Tony: How many times did it take? FIFTY!? Scott: NO! It only took on time! Tony mutters to himself. Tony: It took me three times. A girl with a Porygon and a boy with a Raichu are arguing. Girl: YOU SAID THAT PORYGON WAS STRONG! I WANT MY RAICHU BACK! Boy: IT IS! Girl: My Magikarp beat it! The girl holds up her Magikarp in a bowl of water, and her Porygon is sitting on the ground. Tony walks over to the boy. Tony: Wanna trade then trade back for my Graveller? Boy: No! I'm busy! Tony: Okay, fine. Tony and Scott walk past the two people, and finally approach a big yellow machine. Scott: What is that? Tony: It's a Pokemon Healer, Duh! It's manuel, so you just put the Pokeballs in these little slots, and press on. Scott: Yeah, I know.... Gosh.. You think I didn't know that. Scott and Tony puts all of their Pokeball's into the machine, and press on. Scott: Wow... There are some pretty cool Pokemon at this place. Tony: Not really... I have most of them. Scott: WHAT?! No way! Tony: Fine, don't believe me. The machine makes a noise. Tony: It's done! Tony and Scott both take their Pokeballs, and put them into their pocket. Tony: Well... I'm not having any good process. I'm just gonna go. Scott: Where are you headed to? Tony: Lavender Town. I got a Broadcasting Station to go to! Scott: Why? Tony: They are interviewing me. I'm gonna be on the radio! Scott: ARE YOU SERIOUS? Tony: Oh yeah. Scott: NO FAIR! WHY NOT ME!? Tony: Scott, Scott, Scott. They only interview GOOD Pokemon Trainer's. Now, I'm off. Say hi to your GIRLFRIEND for me! Tony walks off. Scott: SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND. Jill walks over to Scott. Jill: Who isn't? Scott: Um.... NOBODY. Jill: Okay.... Well...Sorry, but I couldn't find anyone with tickets... Well there was one, but she was't willing to give it away. Scott: Dangiiit... Jill: We can check the harbor where it docks. They MIGHT be selling tickets there. I just hope we can afford it. Scott: Where is it? Jill: Just north of here. Let's go! Scott: Okay! The two head off, and finally exit the large Pokemon Swap Meet. The scene changes to Tony, who is already far from the Pokemon Swap Meet. Tony: How could Scott have beaten Sabrina before me!? Tony stops in his tracks. Tony: Wait.... Why am I walking!? I can use Pidgeot! Go, Pidgeot! Tony throws one of his Pokeball's into the air, and with a white light, an Abra pops out. Tony: Abra!? What? Abra looks around, and then starts crying. Tony: How did I get an Abra!? Tony then takes out his other Pokeballs, and release of of the Pokemon from them, revealing a Bulbasaur, an Eevee, a Squirtle and an Octillery. Tony: Oh no! I traded Pokemon with SCOTT!!! I GOTTA TRADE THEM BACK! Category:Episodes